skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders space Squad
Skylanders countdown to shadows published by Activision and developed by naughty dog Story So the evil kaos has returned like always and he's planning to rule skylanders but this time with A new Villain called professor shadows. Professor shadows was one of the original Imaginator's but then corrupted by dark energy. All of the original Imaginator's became doom landers .but professor shadows have betrayed kaos and ruled Skylands and Galaxy. Professor shadows has captured kaos and most of the skylanders except for the characters you're reading. Chop chop in the gane defeated shadow villain and went to the vehicle zone and took their vehicles. plus chop chop is driving the dark hot streak. so they stop Filn's ship and escaped. professor shadows has a secret weapon to take over Skylands but he doesn't want the skylanders to use it on him. so he hide them on 10 different locations . After 4 levels later flin's attack by shadows and kidnapped skylanders so they went on after 4 more levels later Filn's ship gets attacked once again .after that we had four more levels to go so chop chop and the other skylanders went to Professor shadows's layer but went their separate ways all eight of the superchargers went right .but Chop chop went left either way they're going to professor shadows layer but all superchargers got kidnapped and token to professor's shadows layer they weren taken to their shadow pods however Roller brawl was token to a special prison cell where she's tied up in the fiery pit . Pop fizz has escaped and decide to help Chop chop . Chop chop and Pop fizz defeated the evil shadow villain and saved all the skylanders. including chop chop's girlfriend roller brawl . But Professor shadows isn't defeated yet he decided to use the secret weapon but only on Skylands and tear part the whole universe but Chopshop defeated him , kiss to his girlfriend and everyone. lived happily ever after .well except for kaos Characters Note if you see anybody with a one that mean they are the main characters but if you see someone by the number two that's most likely a secondary character . Undead 1Bone blade Chop chop and 1 tang chop roller brawl Life 1 ninja kight stelf evff and 2 fruit fiter camo Magic 1 soda smasher pop fizz and 2 spirit star strike Air 2 wild whirlwind and 1 sky sucker Jet vac Earth 1 boxer Terafin and 2 shining flash wing Fire 1 hot fire eruptor and 2 sun shine smoldered dash Water 1 fishy Gill grunt and 2 thunder pun shock Tech 1 Gold blast trigger-happy and 2 ranch Mehk sprocket Light 2 Spotlight Dark 2 black out Boss battles 1 dark chill bill 2 dark Wolfking 3 dark Ciampi mage 4 dark pain Yana 5 dark Dreamcatcher 6 dark bad juju 7 dark Golding Queen 8 dark sheff pepper jack 9 dark goper 10 dark Dr. krankcase 11 dark hood Sitco 12 dark blaster Tron 13 dark trwy quae Crow 14 dark kaos 15 professor shadows Note if this is anybody else's idea. I'm sorry for copying it this is my first time on here. and I'm really sorry if I copy your idea Also I never knew you made this skylanders space squad. really really really really sorry.